tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hun on the Run
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Hun on the Run' (“Hun auf der Flucht”) ist die 70. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die 18. Folge der dritten Staffel. Introtext [Hun rast auf einem Motorrad durch die nächtlichen Straßen New Yorks bis hin zu einem Lagerhaus in Brooklyn] Hun: Ich habe dem Shredder die meiste Zeit meines Lebens gedient. Ich war sein loyalster Soldat, aber in der letzten Zeit habe ich versagt. Zu viele Dinge sind mir schiefgegangen. Aber heute Nacht hat mir mein Meister eine letzte Chance gegeben, mich wieder zu bewähren. Er weiß, dass ich freudig mein Leben für ihn geben würde. [Ein Kampfhubschrauber taucht vor Hun auf und eröffnet mit seiner Maschinenkanone das Feuer auf ihn] Hun: Nun ... vielleicht nicht freudig. Handlung thumb|200px|left|Bishop stellt dem Shredder sein UltimatumEines Nachts bricht Karai im Auftrag ihres Adoptivvaters in eine geheime Basis der Earth Protection Force in New York ein, betritt einen Safe und untersucht dort einen darin verwahrten Mikrochip; doch dann wird ein Alarm ausgelöst. Karai gelingt es gerade noch, aus dem sich schließenden Safe zu entkommen, nur um in einem Monodrahtkäfig eingesperrt zu werden, der sie in Stücke zu schneiden droht, sollte sie in Kontakt mit dem sich aufwindenden Draht kommen. Agent Bishop kontaktiert höchstpersönlich den Shredder auf dessen privater Frequenz und schickt ihm ein erpresserisches Ultimatum: im Austausch für das Leben von Karai soll der Shredder die außerirdische Technologie, die seine Leute nach der Invasion der Triceratonier und der Föderation insgeheim für ihn in den Straßen der Stadt sammeln, innerhalb von einer Dreiviertelstunde samt und sonders übergeben. thumb|200px|Zwei Feinde, ein LosWütend über diese unerfreuliche Entwicklung begibt sich der Shredder in den Keller seines Towers, wo Hun und Stockman für ihren letzten Fehlschlag und ihre Heimtücke bei jener Mission zum Kohleheizen verdonnert worden sind. Er befreit Hun und trägt ihm auf, Karai lebend und unverletzt aus Bishops Klauen zu befreien. Kaum aber sind sie weg, beschließt Stockman, sich aus Rache für seine Verstümmelungen wieder in die Pläne des Shredders einzumischen. Er fingiert eine falsche Radiodurchsage von Hun (siehe Zitate) und richtet es so ein, dass die Turtles, die zufällig mit dem Battle Shell in der Stadt auf Spritztour sind, die Nachricht empfangen und entsprechend darauf reagieren. thumb|200px|left|"Ich heiße Rammbock, und mein Beruf ebenfalls"Hun bricht mit einem von Dr. Chaplin konstruierten Panzerwagen in das Lagerhaus ein, in dem Karai gefangen wurde, doch Bishop gelingt es mit einen unterirdischen Zug zu entkommen, bevor Hun seine Finger auf ihn legen kann. Kurz nach ihm treffen auch die Turtles im Lagerhaus ein und greifen Hun auf der Stelle an, doch dieser weigert sich, sich von ihnen bei seiner Mission aufhalten zu lassen, und läßt die verdutzten Turtles links liegen. Er kann zwar einen Peilsender an Bishops Zug anbringen, doch dafür feuert Bishop mit einer Rakete zurück, die das Warenhaus und Huns Angriffswagen in Trümmer legt. thumb|200px|Hun in NötenKurzentschlossen schnappt Hun sich Raphaels Shell Cycle aus dem Battle Shell und nimmt die Verfolgung wieder auf, dicht gefolgt von den Turtles. Der Zug hält an einer weiteren Geheimbasis der EPF im Herzen New Yorks an, und Bishops Männer geben Hun einen heißen Empfang, bei der das Shell Cycle in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird. Hun kämpft sich verzweifelt durch die EPF und die Turtles, schafft es mit viel Mühe, Bishop einzuholen, und verwickelt ihn an Bord des erneut abfahrenden Zuges in einen furiosen Zweikampf, doch trotz seiner enormen Stärke kommt er gegen Bishop nicht an. thumb|left|200px|Einer gegen sechs - sie haben keine ChanceAls die Turtles, die Hun auf das Dach des Zuges gefolgt sind, im Inneren Bishop und die gefangene Karai erblicken, beschließen sie einzugreifen. Während Michelangelo und Raphael zusammen mit Hun Bishop zur Strecke zu bringen versuchen, befreien Leonardo und Donatello Karai aus ihrem Käfig. Nun zu sechst greifen sie gemeinsam Bishop an, doch selbst im Teamwork gelingt es ihnen nur mit sehr großer Mühe, ihren gemeinsamen Gegner am Ende auszumanövieren. Bishop sammelt schnell noch einige DNA-Proben von ihrer ersten Begegnung ein, koppelt das Führerhaus des Zuges vom Hauptteil ab und flüchtet damit. thumb|200px|Bishops AbschiedsgeschenkAus Dankbarkeit für ihre Rettung hindert Karai Hun daran, als Nächstes die Turtles in die Mangel zu nehmen, und zieht sich mit ihm in den Saki Tower zurück, wo sie dem Shredder Bericht erstattet und ihm die Scandaten des Mikrochips aushändigt, die sie kurz vor ihrer Gefangennahme erstellen konnte. Der Shredder beauftragt daraufhin Chaplin mit der Rekonstruktion des Mikrochips und nimmt sich dann Stockman vor, dessen fingierter Funkruf vom Sicherheitssystem des Towers aufgefangen wurde. Und während der unglückliche Stockman wieder einmal einer schrecklichen Strafe entgegensehen muss, freut sich Donatello wie ein Schneekönig über den technisch hoch ausstaffierten Zug, den Bishop ihm so netterweise hinterlassen hat ... Zitate *'Baxter Stockman': [über Radio, mit Huns Stimme] Hier Hun. Ich bin unterwegs, um das Gerät zu besorgen. Sobald ich die Technologie, hinter der ich her bin, in den Händen habe und wir sie dem brillianten Dr. Baxter Stockman übergeben haben, werden wir die Turtles und ihren Rattenmeister zur Strecke bringen können. Sie werden sich nicht verstecken können. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Lagerhaus 51 in Brooklyn, um die Ware zu holen. Hun, Ende! *'Hun': Dem Meister zufolge ist das hier der Ort. Keine Vordertür, keine Hintertür ... kein Problem. *'Raphael': Oh nein. Oh nein! Das Shell Cycle! Es – es – Ah. Ah! AAAAAAAHHHH!!! [stürmt voller Wut in das EPF-Versteck] Leonardo: Mach langsam, Raphael! Wir gehen rein – [Raphael bricht in das Gebäude ein] Leonardo: – zusammen. *'Hun': Verzieh dich, Turtle! Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun! ... Ich habe keine Zeit dafür! [schleudert eine Granate und verzieht sich] Michelangelo: Wisst ihr: Für jemanden, der so hart daran arbeitet, uns zu finden, macht er einen guten Job daraus, uns zu ignorieren. *'Hun': Karai! Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft ich dich gerne ausgelöscht sehen würde. Aber nun ... hängt mein Leben davon ab, deines zu retten. *'Leonardo': Karai ist in Schwierigkeiten! Wir müssen zumindest sie da rausholen! Raphael: Leo ... Leonardo: Raph, sie hat das Selbe für uns getan. Wir holen sie da raus! *'Raphael': Weißt du, Bishop, du bist so ziemlich der einzige Kerl, den ich mehr hasse als Hun. [legt Hun mit einem Schulterwurf flach] Und du schuldest mir ein neues Bike, Fettsack! *'Agent Bishop': Oh, bevor ich gehe, erlaubt mir, mich bei euch Turtles zu bedanken. Eure DNA-Proben aus unserer letzten Begegnung hat meine Forschungsarbeit in einer Nacht um fünfzig Jahre vorangebracht. Ciao. *'Hun': Nun, da Karai in Sicherheit ist, kann ich euch Freaks als kleinen Bonus für den Shredder erledigen. [Karai stößt ihn seitwärts aus dem Zug] Trivia *Man achte auf die Namensgleichheit des Lagerhauses 51 mit dem legendären Area 51, das in der Serie ebenfalls eine Geheimbasis der Earth Protection Force ist. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Hun on the Run Kategorie:Episoden (2003)